libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Metanexus
The sum is greater than its parts, and never has it been more true than with the metanexus. Their ability to harness their allies and redefine them as needed makes them highly flexible in the field of battle and using his allies as nodes to target others makes him capable of literally being everywhere at the same time Bridged Power A metanexus of 5th level has learned to use members of his collective as a link to alter the source of powers he manifests. Any time the metanexus manifests a power with a range greater than touch, he can choose a member of his collective and treat that member as the source for determining eligible targets or areas for the power. The metanexus must still himself have line of sight to the target or area to be affected to manifest the power. For example, a metanexus of 6th level who was manifesting a power of Short range (40 foot range) could use a member of his collective 100 feet away to target a creature within 40 feet of the collective member that would otherwise be beyond the Short range of the power. This ability replaces improved share (1). Pooled Traits (Su) Starting at 8th level, a metanexus has learned to distribute the special abilities of the members of his collective. Any member of the collective can choose to use one of the racial traits of another willing member of the collective. Using this racial trait counts as a use for the member with the ability to be used and the benefiting collective member must spend the appropriate action to use the ability. Only racial traits that are limited in use per day, such as the xeph’s burst ability, or that require a power point cost, such as the elan’s resilience ability, can be distributed in this way, but if the ability has a power point cost, the benefiting member must pay double the normal power point cost. This ability replaces the power known normally gained at 8th level. Harness Ally (Su) Beginning at 11th level, the metanexus has learned not only to use his ally as a link for his powers, but to actually tap into the senses of that member of the collective. As a swift action, the metanexus can expend his psionic focus and use the visual and auditory senses of one member of his collective for one round. In that round, the metanexus can manifest a power and can select a target for the power if it is eligible to the chosen member of the collective. The power then uses that collective member’s line of sight and line of effect to determine eligible targets. The member of the collective selected must be within 100 feet of the metanexus to use this ability. The metanexus can cease using the collective member’s senses at any time as a free action. The metanexus otherwise manifests the power as normal. This ability replaces improved share (2). Collective Knowledge (Su) Once a metanexus has reached level 16, he is able to tap into the collected psionic knowledge of all members of his collective. By taking a full-round action, the metanexus can manifest any power known by a member of his collective as if it was on the metanexus’s list of powers known. If the power’s manifesting time is longer than a standard action, that manifesting time is added to the time it takes to use this ability. If the power is not on the tactician power list, using this ability costs one daily use of the strategy ability. This ability replaces the strategy normally gained at 16th level. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics